


Moments

by Cas_The_Squid



Series: So Fluff it Hurts [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles-centric, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Feelings, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mild Language, OOC-Charles, OOC-Erik, One-Shot, What Was I Thinking?, like very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_The_Squid/pseuds/Cas_The_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its moments like this that Charles reflects back on when Erik does something infuriating that makes Charles rethink why he loves the insufferable man and his ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete nonsense and so OOC its ridiculous.  
> No real plot, just random words strung together to make a one-shot.  
> Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own (There are bound to be lots as I wrote this on the bus home)  
> Comments and Criticism are welcomed.

Its moments like this that Charles reflects back on when Erik does something infuriating that makes Charles rethink why he loves the insufferable man and his ego.

Both men are basking in the afterglow of an especially vigorous round of hot monkey sex after and equally vigorous training session that ended with Erik pinning Charles to the ground which then ended Charles king sized bed. During these such moments when he has his back pressed to Erik's chest and their legs and hands are intertwined Charles likes to take advantage of the momentary peace they have together, for when these moments end they are no longer just Erik and Charles.

"I can hear you thinking. Stop it." Erik's voice is still rough from an impressive blow job during the aforementioned monkey sex and the sound sends tingles down Charles' spine.

"Mhhmm I wish i could but I am and always will be thinking. The only that changes is what I'm thinking about."

The arm Erik has thrown across Charles' waist tightens and pulls him closer still. "And what are you thinking about now?"

"You. And me. Us." Charles turns over in Erik's arms to face the man. "I'm thinking about how we should run away in the night and never look back. I'm thinking about that fact that we would never do that because we aren't selfish enough to leave behind everything we built here."

"You're right we would never do that but not because we aren't selfish. We would never run away in the night because we could never stand to leave our students to fend for themselves. You would never leave behind Raven, no matter how stubborn she is in her opinions." Erik cupped Charles cheek. "I would never allow you to run away just because you fear what will happen once we leave this room."

"I know you will not. And that I why I love you."

In these moments Charles knows why Erik stays with them instead of running off to recruit more mutants to his own cause against humans. These moments are what keep Charles going when humans prove Erik right about their hatred for his kind.

These moments are what Charles will reflect back on when he will no longer fight beside Erik but against him. 

Charles will never forever these moments.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?  
> complete shit I know  
> That's why I'll make more!  
> :)  
> Also comment any spelling/grammar mistakes you find  
> but please don't be rude about it


End file.
